


Solving for 'Married'

by homework78



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homework78/pseuds/homework78
Summary: For the thefratt-ernityhouse Fratt Week prompt: Matt the military wife.





	

Matt wore red on their wedding day.

Frank remembered when the bullet tore into his neck and splashed on the sand. He remembered when he fell on his back and stared up at the clear blue sky, choking on the sharp pain in his throat. 

It hadn't been a clear blue sky, the day they got married. It had been raining.

And Matt wore red. Red, red, red, red. A red shirt, a black tie, slacks and professional shoes. The round red glasses sitting on his nose. A somber outfit punctuated by splashes of blood.

Matt wore red on their wedding day. On the day it rained. On the day they stood in front of a judge, Matt's fingernails digging into Frank's palm as they repeated the words that bound them together in the eyes of the state of New York. Matt in his red shirt, Frank in his shabby street clothes.

The clear blue sky ground down into Frank's eyes. The sky was just as relentless as the heat. Frank choked and choked around the sharp pain in his throat. Red spilled out on the ground, red like blood, red that Matt wore on their wedding day.

(Matt didn't ask him for promises. Matt didn't ask him for anything. Matt knew that promises meant nothing and obligations were a heavy thing to lay on a man that may be dead. Frank woke to the touch of Matt's hands on his face and he knew what Matt did in the middle of the night, in the bed they shared, in the place where they made love and plans and dreams. Matt memorized Frank's face with his fingertips because he couldn't ask Frank for promises. For a life.)

Shouting filled Frank's ears just as dirt and swirling dust covered his vision. Someone's hands wrapped around his neck and put a stop to the bleeding.

He missed it. The sight of -- _red red red red red_. The sight of red. His Red. 

(He thought Matt would cry after the ceremony. He thought Matt's face would screw up and crumple and then fall into itself. But Matt just held Frank's hand to his lips and kissed the wedding ring. 

The tears didn't come until later, until Matt rode Frank, fucking himself on Frank's cock until he came in thick heavy spurts, body so hot and tight and perfect around Frank. The tears slid out of him a little at a time until he was sobbing quietly at every thrust and still begging "more, more, more." Frank kissed him hard and gave it to him.)

The medic outpost stinks. Their supplies are limited and space is short. Frank can't breathe around the pain in his throat, can't form words to answer the questions they're asking him. About family. About spouses.

Red, red, red. Matt wore red on their wedding day.

("You're the husband," Matt said, when the tears were over and he lay against Frank's chest, sated and drowsy. "So what does that make me?"

"You can be a husband too," Frank replied. He traced Matt's spine with one hand until it came to rest on the curve of his ass. Frank pinched it just to make Matt wiggle. 

"It isn't very special if there's two of us, Frank."

"Why not? Unless there's something you need to tell me."

"No, nothing like that. I just--" Matt yawned and then sighed. "I want to be different."

Frank felt magnanimous as he gathered Matt up in his arms. There was a scar on Matt's back, shiny and new. Frank touched it. "Alright, Red. What do you want?"

"Hmmm." Matt smiled. "Well, I could always be your wife, couldn't I?")

It was a long time before Frank made it home. Back to the quiet place he and Matt had made together. Back to the place where his key fit, where his heart rested. 

He put his bag down in the front hall. He touched his neck, now scarred from the bullet, and wandered through the darkened house. Of course. Matt didn't need lights to function. 

Frank wondered what else he might not need to function.

But then -- but then he was there, right there, in front of Frank, laying on the couch. Sleeping.Twitching a little in his restless dreams. He had forgotten to change out of his work clothes again.

He wore the same red shirt he wore on their wedding day.

(Matt didn't cry when Frank left. He just pursed his lips together and hugged him good bye at the airport. Every inch the proud military wife. Frank didn't know if he should be pleased or decimated. It didn’t suit Matt.) 

Frank went to him. Frank woke him, and told Matt he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> The original Tumblr post can be found here: http://thefratt-ernityhouse.tumblr.com/post/152239810841/1x01
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
